


Troll discovers nipple, more at 10

by Darthteddybear



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Troll sex, Xeno, mentions of sexual abuse, small tho - Freeform, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Two moirails have comfort sexOnes human and they're both boysThat's it
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Troll discovers nipple, more at 10

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was sad and it made be feel better

It occurs to Ravim that he’s probably a bad person. The fact that he has this thought while face deep in a troll’s nook only mitigates it somewhat. If Tardak notices the brief stutter that comes out of Ravim, he ignores it in favour of the Human’s tongue exploring his nook. The Troll’s hands bury themselves in Ravim’s jet black hair, careful not to drift lower.

“You taste nice,” mutters Ravim, enjoying the taste of Tardak’s red slurry.

“You feel nice,” replies Tardak, stuttering a bit and moaning at the sensation of Ravim’s hand around the Troll’s curious bulge. The Human is gentler than a troll would be, something Tardak makes sure to communicate by tightening his grip on the Human’s hair and opening his mouth again to say: “You can pull harder, I’m not fragi-”. English is foreign on Tardark’s tongue, but the only reason he stops talking is because of the grip Ravim decides to apply. The sensation is overwhelming as Ravim drags out the assault on Tardak’s alien genitals- the Troll huffs, moans and grunts in pleasure at the dual sensation of something probing his nook while a hand jerks his bulge.

His release comes moments later, painting Ravim’s chest and face in Tardak’s slurry. A part of Tardak blushes at the taboo of not putting it in a bucket, but Ravim made it very clear that a bucket would only get in the way of things. Tardak lies on the mattress moved into his hive by an insistent Ravim, panting as Ravim licks at his nook. He goes to lift himself up to get a better look at the mess he’s made before a hand clamps down over his eyes.

Tardak stops, and only goes to move again when he hears the distinct hiss of Ravim’s mask attaching itself to the Human’s face. The hand removes itself and Tardak looks at the shirtless alien that has made himself a part of his life for the last few perigrees. Of course, his ever-present mask is on, only covering the Human’s mouth and lower jaw, but leaving his deep, abyssal eyes free to stare. He has muscle in odd places, the Troll notices, and two weird pink buds on his chest. Tardak raises a claw to touch one before Ravim’s grasp asserts itself around the curious hand. The human gives no apology for his interruption and Tardak doesn’t expect him to: Ravim doesn’t like it when people touch him. Touching others is okay, but someone else initiating contact first never goes well.

“It’s a nipple.” Says the Human.

“A what?” Asks the Troll, unsure of the third word.

“I don’t think there’s a Troll equivalent. Effectively, it’s a vestigial udder akin to one on a hoofbeast,” explains the Human in Alternian.

Tardak nods- it’s not the oddest thing he’s heard about human biology (the idea of periods confounds him), so he accepts it. “Can I touch one?”

Ravim blinks, tilts his head and asks in a flat voice. “Why?” His tone could be considered angry if you didn’t know him; Tardak had noticed that he was more intense than angry. “It looks curious.”

“Then you may, but be careful, your claws are sharp and I don’t want to start bleeding.”

Tardak nods and raises a claw to caress the odd shape. If Ravim feels anything he doesn’t show it, content to look lazily at the naked Troll and feel up the different flesh.

“Tardak.”

“Yes?”

“Can I fuck you now.”

He words it more as a statement then a question. This fact amuses Tardak, and the Troll nods. “I think I would like to feel you inside of me.”

Ravim ignores the guilt crawling up his spine in favour of taking off his pants. The Troll looks heavily at the shape that slides out of Ravim’s boxers.

The shape is odd to Tardak, though not unwanted. Ravim makes eye contact and tilts his head in a manner as if to say, ‘Are you sure?’ Tardak wordlessly nods his consent.

The shaft slides into Tardak, and for a moment, Ravim is suffocated by the Troll’s heat and insides. The sensation is overwhelming at first, but feels amazing on his lower half.

The expression on Tardak’s face conveys similar feelings of abject pleasure as Ravim buries himself deep in the Troll’s core. The Human is rigid inside of him, but the movement of Ravim’s hips makes up for any dexterity that could have been lost in absence of a troll’s bulge. Tardak feels his legs spread in order to accommodate more of Ravim, who makes clear sounds of pleasure when he buries himself to the hilt of the sack that’s attached to the base of his crotch.

Ravim feels fantastic. His dick is on fire and he loves it. Tardak’s nook squeezes almost painfully, but the pressure is suffocatingly comfortable. Ravim has never felt better.

The Human leans forward as he thrusts. “I have literally never felt better,” he says breathlessly, voice somewhat constrained by the mask, but he makes sure they’re audible to the Troll beneath him. “You feel so fucking good, you’re so fucking good, beautiful Troll. I love you.”

Tardak moans out his acknowledgement. Ravim leans closer and whispers straight into his ear. “Good Troll, my Troll.”

Tardak chitters Alternan cuss words as Ravim starts going faster. The Troll doesn’t last long, covering Ravim in even more slurry. Ravim lasts a little longer, happily feeding his lust before finishing himself off with a few more lazy thrusts. Tardak notices the shudder and also takes note of the odd alien substance that now coats the insides of his nook. Ravim collapses on the poor Troll before he can voice a question.

“Close your eyes, please, I wish to kiss you on the lips,” says Ravim, stating his want rather than asking for what he wants to begin with.

“Are you sure?” Tardak asks. He hears the mask unclasp.

“Yes. Just, please kiss me, I’m sorr-”

The Human is cut off by Tardak’s black lips. Ravim keeps his eyes wide open, staring at the Troll (who has his closed).

Ravim closes his too, yet he still feels the shape of the smaller being: his sharp, almost insectoid features, pointed ears, and horns that spike up after curving to the side a little. They make out a little longer before Ravim buries himself in Tardak’s chest.

“Did you like that?” Asks the Human.

“Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever felt better,” replies the Troll.

“Sorry.” Says Ravim.

“For what?” Tardak frowns.

“For not being a good Moirail.”

“You’re the best Moirail I’ve ever had, and the last one was made up to be perfect, so I can assure you you’re doing more than okay.”

“But-”  _ It’s odd to hear hesitance colour his words, _ thinks Tardak- “Moirails don’t have sex, you said that.”

“Yes, we both agreed we didn’t want that and then we changed our minds. I, for one, am quite happy that we did.”

“You’re sure?”

“Completely. I love you Ravim.”

Ravim snuggles closer into Tardak, careful to hide his face, and the Troll welcomes the embrace. A week ago, Ravim would have stiffened at the touch, but now he recognises Tardak as Tardak, not as the hands and tendrils that had touched him in the past. Tardak leans down to kiss Ravim before snuggling into bed.

“Sleep well Tardak, I love you too.”

Tardak kisses his Moirail one final time before drifting off into post-coital bliss; his Moirail joins him in the realm of slumber shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got off to this please say so its very validating


End file.
